


Cuddle Time

by august_anon



Series: 400 Tumblr Follower Celebration Prompts [20]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Ticklee Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Tickling, ler!patton, ticklish!virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: Patton’s in the mood to cuddle.Warning: This is a tickle fic!!
Series: 400 Tumblr Follower Celebration Prompts [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815685
Kudos: 23





	Cuddle Time

**Author's Note:**

> More prompts! Goodness, there were so many prompts lol. This one was for:
> 
> 17\. “Come cuddle!!”

“Come cuddle!!” Patton had said, that playful look on his face.

“Come cuddle!!” Patton had said, arms open wide and fingers wiggling _ever so innocently_.

“Come cuddle!!” Patton had said, the very picture of innocence.

Really, Virgil should have known better.

Or, maybe he had. Maybe Virgil had known _exactly_ what was about to happen, and that was exactly why he had walked straight into it. Climbed right into Patton’s arms and let himself be pulled close. Didn’t protest or cry out as Patton’s wiggling fingers slowly found their way into Virgil’s sides, his ribs, the divots of his hips.

He simply giggled and squealed and squeaked, even snorting a few times. He begged and babbled, but never cried out “stop” or “enough.” He squirmed, but never made an effort to escape Patton’s arms.

And all the while, Patton murmured teases in his ears. He was careful to avoid baby talk, knowing Virgil wasn’t a fan, but every other tease under the sun was at Patton’s disposal and he made good use of them. They were _incredibly_ effective judging by the blush staining Virgil’s cheeks and ears.

“Come cuddle!” Patton had said.

No one said those cuddles wouldn’t involve plenty of tickles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment or kudos if you feel so inclined, and feel free to hang out on tumblr at august-anon!


End file.
